The invention generally relates to hand operated devices for picking up objects and more specifically it relates to a device for removing animal feces.
Scoops and containers for retrieving and disposing of animal wastes may take a permanent and reusable form or a disposable form. Permanent and reusable scoops are primarily utilized by home owners on their residential properties. Disposable scoops and containers are utilized on city and park lands where city ordinances require the collection and disposal of animal wastes.
Numerous collecting devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to pick up droppings of dogs, cats and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,513; 4,200,321; 4,225,175; 4,741,566; 4,747,633; 4,836,594; and 5,064,233 are all illustrative of such prior art.
Occasions also occur when it is necessary to retrieve articles or pick up items that are on the ground or located at other positions which are hard for some individuals to do. Such a device may be necessary for picking up trash or other litter on the ground or inaccessible locations.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel handheld device for picking up objects that can be used for picking up animal feces without the user having to touch the same.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel hand held device for picking up objects that automatically locks its clamshell buckets together once the object has been removed from the ground.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel handheld device for picking up objects that utilizes a unique combination plunger and double bellcrank assembly.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel hand held device for picking up objects that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel handheld device for picking up objects that can be easily operated by both youngsters and adults.